kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Akoya Seishu
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 阿古谷 清秋 (あこや せいしゅう) |rname = Akoya Seishū |epithet = The Executioner |status = Alive |age = 31 (Kengan Ashura)Akoya Seishu's profile 33 (Kengan Omega) |height = 191cmChapter 48 |weight = 114kg |birthday = April 4th |gender = Male |affiliations = Wakasa Life Insurance |relatives = |wins = 42+''39 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch48) 1 win during the tournament against Kono Haruo(Ch51) 1 win six months prior to the events of Kengan Omega and 1 win against Gaoh Ryuki(ΩCh39)'' |losses = 1''After defeat to Imai Cosmo during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch126)'' |assets = ¥191,115,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 39 |omega debut = Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Koyama Rikiya (Japanese) Joseph Whimms (English)}} Akoya Seishu (阿古谷 清秋, Akoya Seishū; "Seishu Akoya"), also known as "The Executioner" (処刑人, Shokei-nin), is a police inspector, the captain of the 44th Riot Squad and a secret vigilante that ruthlessly carries out his own brand of justice. He is also the affiliated fighter of Wakasa Life Insurance and represented the company during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Akoya Seishu is a bulky muscular man with an angular head, sharp facial features and cheekbones, focused eyes, thin black eyebrows and black hair that is gelled backwards into backwards facing spikes. Personality Akoya is a man who is driven almost entirely by his intense brand of justice and thoroughly judges evil: no matter how seemingly insignificant the crime, even in hindsight, Akoya deems the perpetrators guilty and those that are guilty are executed without mercy. Because of how mercilessly ruthless and indiscriminate he is when executing his justice upon those he deems guilty, he takes it upon Hiyama to somewhat curb his tendencies by directing his actions. Adam Dudley likened it to Dirty Harry syndrome. Two years on, his violent nature and twisted sense of justice has seemingly retained its intensity, with Akoya even being given a Kengan match suspension for attempting to murder his opponent in those two years. Hiyama noted that through his drive to become stronger, Akoya has brought himself closer to "death". Plot ''Kengan Ashura Akoya was first seen naked in Hiyama Shunka's quarters, asking her how long it was till they would arrive at the island. Hiyama replied with inhuman accuracy, adding that it was strange for Akoya to act so excited, but he replied that it was because soon he would get to enact his justice. During their first day on Ganryu Island, after Hiyama spotted someone flailing in the sea, she told Akoya to save them, but soon found out it was none other than Yoshitake Yoshiro. On the first day, Akoya represented Wakasa Life Insurance in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Aided by Hiyama, he fought against Kono Haruo in the first round. With Hiyama's aid failing him due to an unexpected change in Haruo's condition, Akoya was put on the back foot. Telling Hiyama her time was up, Akoya went solo, brutally knocking Haruo out with a powerful kick to the face. After the fight, he slapped Hiyama in the face and told her that her hesitations had impeded him, and that he would be fighting alone in the next round. Pleading for him not to leave her, Akoya merely wiped the blood from Hiyama's face and warned her to not let it happen again. In the second round, Akoya fought against Imai Cosmo. Initially dominating with the aid of Hiyama, he was put in a hold by Cosmo after Hiyama was dispatched by Nishihonji Akira. Informing Hiyama of her failure, Akoya went solo and viciously brutalised and tortured Cosmo, much to the audience's horror. However, Cosmo got a second wind and eventually ended up narrowly defeating Akoya. After their fight, when Cosmo came to acknowledge his strength, Akoya slapped away Cosmo's hand and stormed off with Hiyama in two. Later, during Hayami Katsumasa's revolution, Akoya was seen ruthlessly taking down Guardians that were opposing him. With Kanoh Agito coming alongside him, the two prepared to subdue the offending Guardians. Akoya and Hiyama watched the rest of the tournament unfold by themselves. Kengan Omega Around 18 months after the influential Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Akoya was given an indefinite suspension from the Kengan matches for intentionally trying to murder his opponent and putting them into a coma.Chapter 36 (Omega) At the metropolitan police department, Akoya looked over the surveillance footage regarding the death of Yuzaki Mumon and saw a familiar-looking face, which he pondered whether it was a coincidence for ''him to be near the scene of the crime. Some time later, Akoya tracked Ryuki but lost his target after the latter noticed being followed. However, following Ryuki's trails led him to find the corpse of an employee of a Kengan Association company. Later, when he is going over the recent murders of employees from Kengan Association companies and the revelation that the corpses actually belonged to people impersonating them, Akoya mused on how far the issue went, noting his only clue was the tattoo all the victims had. Having set up a Kengan match between two friendly Association members, he pronounced judgement upon Gaoh Ryuki. On the day of his return to the Kengan matches, while meditating in the appointed venue, Hiyama Shunka arrived and told him it was time for his fight. As he was being checked before his fight with Ryuki, Akoya shared his justice extreme views with his opponent before walking into the arena; on his way, he told Hiyama that he was going in for the kill in order to ascertain Ryuki's true "nature". With their fight beginning, Akoya immediately took the upper hand, blocking Ryuki's strike and hitting with his own. Getting bored with Ryuki's repeated use of a single technique, Akoya swatted him away and told him to get serious. Ryuki then got serious and struck with a new technique which Akoya narrowly managed to mitigate. With this, Akoya went on the offensive and eventually floored Ryuki before relentlessly pummelling him. With Ryuki hesitating, Akoya then landed a crushing blow and continued whaling on him until he was forcefully restrained by Katahara Metsudo's Bodyguards. With the fight over and Akoya victorious, he asked Ryuki why he hesitated and, after hearing Ryuki's answer, began leaving. Walking back to Hiyama, he grinned ecstatically, jubilant that he had found a "comrade" in his quest for justice. Power & Abilities Akoya uses Taiho-jutsu (逮捕術, lit. "art of arrest"), an eclectic fighting style developed for use by police officers and intended to subdue opponents.Chapter 49 As such, he is described as having the strongest defense in the Kengan matches.Chapter 51 He has a device implanted in his skull that enables wireless communication with Hiyama,Chapter 47 where she can then use her superhuman timing and analysis ability to deliver instructions and deliver pre-programmed combos for Akoya to use; combined with his superhuman reaction speed, which is around 75 milliseconds,Chapter 50 this enables Akoya to react to Hiyama's commands almost instantly. However, these commands act as a moral and mental restraint for Akoya, allowing him to fight without killing his opponents. Thus, if Hiyama is too slow, or becomes compromised, he will quickly revert to his original merciless fighting style. Akoya's speed.PNG|Akoya's reaction speed Shield.PNG|Akoya's "Shield" technique Ripper.png|Akoya's "Ripper" technique Ripper.PNG|"Ripper" technique explained His fighting style implements various techniques, that, along with his brutality and relentlessness, psychologically breaks his opponents. After his loss to Imai Cosmo in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Akoya began vehemently pursuing greater strength, all in order to attain the invincible "power of perfection justice"; Hiyama estimates that Akoya is stronger than when he worked in tandem with her.Chapter 37 (Omega) Akoya's new and current strategy involves pinning down his opponent under his shielding forearm because, of all tactics that involve using the shield, "pinning" is the only one with no perfect counter-measure (as all leave one vulnerable to the baton).Chapter 39 (Omega) Technique(s) *'Shield' (unnamed technique): Akoya puts his left forearm forward as if he were holding a riot shield, then uses his shielding forearm to redirect any blows away from him, taking only minor damage rather than the full brunt of the attack. However, this doesn't completely disperse the force of the attack, and still puts stress on his shielding forearm. Despite this, Akoya's arms possess an incredible level of durability and endurance, leaving him none the worse for wear after his fight with Haruo. *'Ripper' (リッパー, Rippā): A technique that is aesthetically similar to Rihito's Razor's Edge though its mechanism and the amount of damage it deals is different. Rather than tearing at an opponent using only finger strength as Rihito does, Akoya puts his hands near his opponent's skin and "rips" them using his knuckle bones instead. The technique's true value is for Akoya to jab the wounds caused by Ripper during a fight to distract the opponent, giving Akoya an advantage. It is stated to be more of a harassment technique than a damage dealing move. *'Taiho-jutsu, Stance of Suppression' (逮捕術 制圧の構え, Taiho-jutsu Seiatsu no Kamae):Chapter 121 A stance adapted from Kanoh Agito's stance and modified to fit Akoya's build, personality and fighting style. It is specialised for attack in conjunction with Hiyama's commands. Notes & Trivia *Akoya's favourite word is "justice" and his favourite food is fermented soy beans. *His character motif was inspired by crime fighters from American comics, such as Rorschach and the Punisher. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter